Merman's Kiss
by terra hotaru
Summary: A kiss sealed everything. A new adventure begun in the vast depths of the Ocean, where everything didn’t seem as gorgeous and elegant as what stories had depicted. Axel had to find a way out…with the help of a merman. Dark RokuAku. Blood. Fluff
1. A Kiss Under the Sea

A kiss sealed everything. A new adventure begun in the vast depths of the Ocean, where everything didn't seem as gorgeous and elegant as what stories had depicted. Axel had to find a way out…with the help of a mermaid. Dark AkuRoku. Bondage. Blood. Fluff.

**Warning: **There is no doubt… for those of you who know me… that this fic will turn out to be dark and gory. Though of course, it would be mixed with light and fluffy stuff too. This is Fantasy, Romance, Adventure, Mystery—everything blended into one. So, if you don't like any of those dark stuff… hehe. x3 stay away. It's not like I don't want you to read. Of course I'd be delighted to have more people to read this fic. :3 but of course, you have your own preferences.

All in all.

I hope you do take pleasure in reading this if you decide to do so.

Enjoy!

**Mermaid's Kiss**

**Chapter 1**

**A Kiss Under the Sea  
**

"Axel!"

And it shattered without a second delay down to its very core. There was no more of that crimson ruby shine, no more of that exquisite gleam of life. The brilliance dimmed and died. Fragments of glasses floated in midair, unblemished and pure as if cheering and mocking the end of the Jewel.

Acidic jade eyes opened wide at the loss. As he lost his footing, he reached out, as if that action would prevent him from being dragged down by the sheer force of the Earth's gravity. However, he was unable to win over the fundamental rules of physics. He watched as he got farther and farther away from the cliff—the cliff that soared high above the endless horizon of sea—and his companion that was screaming his name, unable to do anything immediate to help.

In the never-ending sphere of the night sky, under the starless firmament, in just a matter of seconds, Axel was about to plunge deep into the darkened-tainted ocean. The waves were violent, crashing and smashing into the rocks, determined to shatter and take them down. And now, those waves were rejoicing in the presence of another human being, about to fall victim to their fury.

And his back was the first to touch the water.

Then, there was a loud plunge…

And it was silent.

He lost his consciousness due to the intensity of the impact, descending and sinking down into the bottomless abyss of the sea. His eyes were closed, as if deep in slumber. Bubbles of water ghosted around him lazily, ceasing in existence as they reached up high enough. And he was lost to the world.

--

A search team was dispatched. Days and days had been spent to look for Axel. However, everyone that went out to the sea went back to the shore with no result. There was no sign of life or death. There was no dead body floating above the seas as expected. There were only two considerations. One was that Axel's life had been swallowed away by the sea and his body had taken away to the other side of the vastness of the water. The second was that Axel somehow survived.

However, seeing as how calm the water was after Axel's disappearance… the latter chance was slim. Of course, his companions wanted him to survive. But it was a waste of time to deny the fact and possibility. And all they had to do was to accept his death. That was the simplest, most efficient option to go with.

And the 'Redeemers' who operated on efficiency chose to let go.

Another fallen comrade…

Another lost to their tribe…

Everyone clad in cape started leaving the area, except one girl. The girl took off her hoodie, revealing gorgeous auburn hair. She stared out to the sea, the wind gently blowing against her. And she brushed the strands of her hair behind her ear. She seemed desperate and grim. Her lips were curled downward in sadness. She heaved a soft sigh, kicking her foot against the beautiful sands of white.

She sobbed silently, swallowing.

"Brother… please…"

"Kairi, let's go!"

The wind was whispering silently, making ghastly silent noises, as if mourning for Axel's death. The trees swayed back and forth, wordlessly waving goodbye to the lost soul.

The girl with shoulder length hair inhaled a sharp breath before wiping off her tears, putting on her hoodie once again, running to the sides of her companions. "I'm sorry," she apologized before moving on.

"_Axel…"_

--

Amusingly, death didn't hurt at all.

That was what Axel experienced. At last, he gained consciousness from what seemed like a century of calm, undisturbed sleep. Was he in heaven?

The answer was simple and came to him as quickly as lights travelled.

A resounding no.

Where he was in…was definitely _not_ the definition of heaven that he knew of.

He was floating—not in air, but in water… deep underneath the water.

He looked up from where he was. The source of light was so far away that it was not at all unusual for the redhead to assume that the light was out of reach. He doubted that he had the capability to swim so high up to the surface.

It was when a bubble of water floated passed him and popped that he realized that he was breathing underwater… he was breathing…underwater?!

How could he, a human, do that?

Had he really died?

But the feeling of water surrounding him, hitting his flesh and being was so real, yet at the same time surreal. It felt odd for him to be breathing underwater, it was as if he was inhaling the water and he was okay…not choking, not dying due to the excessive amount of liquid.

However, before he could revel on the sentiments of the supernatural phenomenon any further, he found himself awoken once again… but this time, it was not the same as before.

--

The human was sinking into _their_ territory. The territory of the 'Devourer.' There was no doubt that within seconds, the human being wouldn't be a part of this world anymore. The Devourers had no mercy. As what they were called and labeled, they would devour any beings that come within its territory. One. Two. Three seconds, were all they needed in order to eat any being, huge or small, alive.

The human with blazing red hair seemed to be deep in slumber—an extremely easy prey to the Devourers. A pair of attentive cerulean eyes watched from afar, never once leaving the sight of the human being, being wary and careful.

Hands tainted with the deepest shades of darkness started appearing out of the rocks, out of the corals, and out of nowhere, reaching for the human. They stretched, struggling to touch the redhead, as if engulfed in a game of tag. And eventually, those hands touched the tip of the redhead's arms, gloved fingers, boots… and those hands grabbed whatever part of the human was nearest to them. And they began jerking and tugging, attempting to pull off the human's limbs and being. It all happened so slowly and silently that it was haunting, endlessly bone-chilling.

A swipe in the water and gurgles of water erupted.

A gorgeous tail of countless colors blending into one, embraced by elegant scales, graced with fins…

The owner of that beautiful tail swam towards the human. Lips were parted; however, no voice was produced. And there was a sense of uneasiness in the water. The peacefulness under the ocean was disturbed as it began to tremble violently. And slowly, it calmed down. Those uncanny hands began pulling away shyly, vanishing into the same place they appeared.

And it was quiet.

The silence was heavy in the atmosphere.

The stillness…

There were only two of them. The human, Axel who was still unconscious and possibly dead because of lack of oxygen. And the being that floated in the depths of the water, observing serenely. The being's ghostly colored eyes were opened wide. Its right arm stretched out in timidly, touching the human being with curiosity.

Its face was nothing different from that of a human. However, its skin was snow-white, pale as the dead. Stunning golden locks framed its face, floating in the same direction as the water's flow. Its torsos and arms were graced with fins that kept it afloat. Its tail, fins, and scales shone in absolute brilliance, the colors melding together into one, shimmering dazzlingly, but never one seemed bizarre. Its upper body was lean—that of a human—and down below his abdomen… they weren't legs like a human… but it was a tail.

The being glowed in the blues of the seas.

Then, it pulled the human closer. When it checked the human's heartbeat, there was none. The human was already lost to the world. It felt an intriguing and strong emotion… one that one of his kins shouldn't have over anything—dead or alive.

It was most peculiar.

Those ghostly colored eyes kept staring at the human being in front of him. There was nothing too different about both of them… nothing too different at all.

Hesitating a bit, it released a soft sigh.

Then, it closed its eyes in a very tranquil manner. Then, it was as if everything was dead in their presence.

It pulled the redhead closer.

Lips met lips…

Under the beautiful shimmers of the calm and chilling water… the human and the unidentified being with fins and tail shared a kiss.

--

He felt a pair of soft, tender lips against his. So soft and tender that it felt so magical and other-worldly. Acid jade eyes fluttered open slowly. And all that was previously in his dream was becoming reality. He quickly gained consciousness in a world full of water, finding himself able to breathe, finding his lungs working perfectly in a completely different habitat.

He managed to get himself to float with the little energy that he had left.

And right in front of him, he could see the most magnificent color that stood out from the melancholy shades of the water. Those cerulean eyes that reflected the colors of the water so perfectly. Those fins and tail…

What…or who was that in front of him?

Those soft touches that left his skin tingling, requesting for more.

A kiss that he remembered so well, even in his unconscious state…

Those brilliant golden locks…

Was he alive…?

--

Hope you enjoyed.

Love.


	2. Creatures under the Sea

**Mermaid's Kiss**

**Chapter 2**

**Creatures under the Sea**

"_Mortal, are you alright?"_

Axel was baffled. The creature didn't even open its mouth, but there was a voice, a soothing, flawless voice, undisturbed even by the water's depth. He looked around, trying to find the source of the noise. It was underwater and there was nothing around except the seaweeds, corals, reefs, and other unnamed and unknown plantations of the sea that Axel had never seen or care about.

"_It is I who is communicating with you, mortal."_

"Y…" Axel choked when he was trying to speak in the water. He struggled, holding his neck in a painful motion. His lungs hurt; as if strangled by a pair of strong, unrelenting hands.

He began sinking, unable to keep himself floating due to the pain assaulting his chest. The water around him began rushing into his whole being, attempting to cut him off of precious air—a human's source of life. The seas was insistent, as if determined to take down the human that had dared entered its turf.

His eyes stung. He attempted to shut them tight, but the water kept rushing in. He felt like someone was trying to scratch his eyeballs out of their sockets. He would rather give whatever it was his eyeballs rather than suffer through the pain.

Before he could sink any further, he could feel himself floating again as a pair of arms circled around his waist then travelled up around his neck, resting securely there. And amidst all the confusion and the blurriness of the sight that his eyes produced, he could yet feel a soft pair of lips rested against his. He took in a sharp breath; jade eyes opened wide, ignoring all pain, in an attempt to stare at the elegant creature in front of him—in such close proximity…those ghostly colored cerulean eyes…

The kiss was a not-so-innocent one. He could feel the creature's tongue trying to part his lips. The redhead was confused. No. It was an understatement of the whole situation to say that he was simply perplexed. He had no idea what to do. The ocean was so silent and peaceful. He could hear nothing, not even his own motion. Slowly, doubtfully, he parted his lips, letting the tongue in. However, it never went in and travelled inside his mouth. Instead, he could feel the creature released a very refreshing and cold breath into his mouth, down to his larynx, which eventually reached his lungs. And he was able to breathe underwater again as if he was revived.

Just as the beautiful sea creature was about to pull away, Axel suddenly sneaked his arms around the one with golden locks. He pulled the creature's body closer and closer until they were both flushed against one another. The sea creature released a gasp, trying to push the redhead away. But Axel was insistent. He didn't know what drove him to behave that way, but he felt a strong rush inside him. The being was so elegant, it was irresistible and he didn't want to be separated from it.

Axel didn't know why he put all his feelings and emotions into that one kiss—to the creature that he knew nothing about. All he knew about it was that it was… a 'creature,' which was really rude to use to call a being as gorgeous as that.

Tongue roamed around the being's mouth and it released a soft moan. The owner of the hands traveled—the one without fins or scales—venturing throughout that lean and silky smooth body of the being, in a gentle and affectionate motion. Then, his hands eventually reached down to the lower part of the being's body—the glossy and slippery skin that felt very similar to that of a fish.

Soon, Axel was pushed away by the being's strong force. It released an echoing yelp, throughout the stillness of the sea. It bit its lower lip, staring and glaring at the human unhappily, staying in a certain range beyond the human's reach. Its golden locks framed face was flushed. His cheeks were painted with pink.

Afterwards, the same flawless voice could be heard in Axel's head. The creature didn't even open its mouth.

"_You ill-mannered human. How dare you…" _It was a hiss, one filled with malice and menace. _"May you rot in the depths of the Dead Sea."_

And it swam away without saying another word, leaving the redhead there alone, in the vastness and endless scenery of blue.

Axel tried reaching out for it, but he was far too slow compared to the swimming ability of the sea creature.

He stopped.

Scanning around, he wondered which direction he should go.

He eventually decided to follow where the creature was headed.

--

The desert wind blew violently, taking dusts and sands along with it. Two humans with black cloaks struggled through the heat, never once stopping for rest. They kept walking and walking, stepping their foot with every second that passed by. One was a little behind and the other one didn't seem to care. "Move it, Kai!" the one that was walking faster yelled, pausing to wait for Kairi.

"I'm sorry, Larxene! I'm coming," the little one clad in black cloak ran in small steps toward the other woman.

"You're going to kill us both if you keep progressing with such speed. Seriously, Kairi. Have you been training?" Larxene said, voice laced with annoyance.

"I apologize," Kairi hung her head low in front of the taller one in cloak.

"Boohoo, Kairi," Larxene rolled her eyes, mocking. "Little Kairi has no big brother to run back to anymore," she insulted. "We're not going to treat you anymore differently just because you're weak, Kai. You'd better remember that."

"Yes, I understand," Kairi nodded. She wanted to counter those hurtful words. However, she knew that it was best for her to keep quite in order to avoid future problems. She knew well enough after being a part of 'Redeemers' for so long. And she had promised herself that she would succeed after her brother, she wouldn't let him down.

"I don't remember receiving a mission saying that I would need to take care of a dead-weight," Larxene complaint. She sighed then. "Let's move on. We have to get into town before dark. Don't go getting yourself killed."

"Yes. Thank you," the redhead smiled.

And the two redeemers proceeded forward.

--

The one with fins and tail was flustered. After knowing that it had successfully got away from the human, it swam around in circles, mystified and annoyed. It was feeling the water, swimming endlessly, never losing its breath. Its fin shimmered as it whirled around in deep-sea.

"Hello?"

It stopped after hearing the human's voice from a ways away. It contemplated, floating in mid-water, sticking its bottom lip out. It breathed slowly and steadily, and then its eyes burst wide. It could hear something else…

--

The silence was discomforting. The redhead swam around with ease as if he had been living underwater all his life. He never realized that he was a good swimmer. How could he swim when he had never even learn how? His legs and arms kept pushing against the water to propel him forward, heading to the creature's direction. He called out a 'hello', however, his voice came out ragged and breathy and he choked once again. He couldn't seem to speak properly under the water, but then again…according to logic, since when could a human speak properly underwater?

On the other hand, all logics had been defied with the fact that he had spent practically what felt like hours underwater.

He paused for a while when he heard very beautiful tunes coming from another direction. He hesitated. There was no doubt that he was tempted by the gloriousness of the hymns. He couldn't help but swim the other direction, pushing forward to seek for the Hymnist.

The soothing melody echoed throughout the hollow of the ocean. Afterwards, he finally arrived to an area of what seemed like a gathering. Those creatures were there, the ones that looked a lot like the mesmerizing one he met earlier—a lot of them, forming several circles in a group. But none of them had the same appeal as the golden locks one.

Axel headed forward without any form of indecision. His heart and soul—his whole being was urging him forward and he couldn't control himself to come to his own senses. Then, without him knowing it, he was already in the middle of one of the circles that those sea creatures formed.

It was right then when he saw those grins and smirks that the redhead snapped back to his sense. Something horribly wrong was going on. Those beings were not as friendly as they had seemed. And those hymns weren't as peaceful as they had sounded earlier. And the stillness and undisturbed seas weren't the same anymore.

Adrenalines were pumping as he saw the faces of those creatures.

They had dark and gloomy expressions. Their eyes were drawn a blank and tears of blood could be seen coming out endless from the edge of their sockets, permanently there, not washed away by the pureness of the sea-water. Their toothy grins showed their horrifying complexion. Those teeth were sharp, their tips were as if blades and they were deformed in such a way—growing out of larger than usual gums, pricking and jagging left and right without order—causing the redhead to gulp, either because of his pumping adrenaline or due to the dreadful features of the sea-creatures.

There was not a second of delay before those beings started to race against one another to get to the redhead. With high reflex and flexibility, he took in a sharp breath and quickly propelled upward before those things could get to him. He was successful in dodging the mass attack, but then, one by one of those creatures began targeting him. He kept dodging them, never once letting his guard down.

The ocean slowed his mobility. It was apparent that he hadn't gotten quite used to the water yet. He was definitely slower than those creatures with fins and tails.

They opened their mouth as they got closer and closer to the human. Growling and roaring in annoyance and rage when they missed.

"_Shoot! What the hell is this?!"_

He kept swimming away, but those creatures were persistent, chasing after him, never relenting, determined to feast on him. It was going to be a big dinner…

It was a lost cause.

Those beings eventually caught up with the redhead. One of them grabbed his ankle, another one another ankle, another his wrists, another yanking at his hair, and another claimed its territory by opening its mouth wide and biting down on his shoulder. He was in pain; however, his screams went unheard, swallowed by the ocean.

His shoulder bled.

Then, another creature lunged forward and claimed his other shoulder.

Those sharp teeth pierced through his skin, digging deeper and deeper and deeper… until his flesh was bitten off.

He could feel the pain coursing into his very being as his flesh was ripped off of him.

Then those hands began pulling him, seemingly trying to tug his limbs apart. He tried to struggle free, but he had no means to do so. He was out of breath and he could smell the stench of blood drifting across the water—his blood. And the stench seemed to be driving the creatures even more violent as they began roaring and getting impatient.

Before he knew what happened, he saw bubbles of water bursting forth, taking him away with it. He gasped as he saw himself leaving all those creatures behind. It was so fast. It didn't take him too long to notice that he was taken away by the same creature. However, it was the one with golden locks.

"_Mortal, you are ridiculously dense."_

It wasn't even a question.

"_If you keep acting like a fool, you'll be an easy prey to __**them**__."_

"But I was…"

"_Silence, Mortal. The World of the Sea isn't one for you to take lightly upon. Heed my words or I'll throw you back to where you were before."_

Axel didn't say anything. All he knew was that he was in pain and even though he hated to admit it, the one with golden locks was the only person…thing that he could depend upon in that unfamiliar world.

"_Don't pull anymore unwise moves…human. I will take you to safety."_

Axel nodded before falling deep into unconsciousness. He could feel his breath slowly drifting away with the sea and he could feel his pain slowly easing away.

Was he dead?

Was he dying?

The one with golden locks watched silently as it hurried away from those other creatures, taking the human with it.

--

You all got bored from the descriptions yet? O.O no? yeeee!!! Haha. xD I would love to know your opinions about the descriptions. It took me some time to produce those. I hope it was alright. Thanks so much!

Love.

Till the next chapter~


End file.
